


How to Win a Guy in 30 Days

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Flashbacks, Future AU, emma needs boy advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Emma seeks advice about a boy at school, Marinette tells her the tale of how she won over Adrien many years ago, and Emma finds that perhaps her mother wasn't the best person to come to.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Mom?”

Marinette glanced up from her work, tiny pins sticking out of her mouth to see her teenage daughter standing timidly in the doorway of her studio. She carefully removed the pins from her lips and stuck them in the cushion on her arm.

“Hey, Emma, what’s up?” She asked, pacing around the mannequin with her half-finished dress.

“Can I ask you for some advice?” Emma rubbed her arm, lowering her gaze to her feet. “About boys.”

Marinette’s eyebrows raised, but a knowing smile curled on her lips.

“Of course, sweetie,” she sat on the window seat, patting the space beside her as Emma followed suit. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, there’s a guy at school, and you have dad and…Can you tell me how to make him fall in love with me?” She stole glances at her mom, shifting her gaze between her twiddling thumbs. Marinette bit back a smirk, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back against the pillow.

“I don’t know that I’m the best person to come to for advice,” she said, pursing her lips, “but I’ll tell you the story of how your father and I got together. Maybe you’ll learn something.”

Emma sat up eagerly, training her big blue eyes on her mother intently.

“Okay, it all started like this…”

\- - -

Marinette was running usually late to school, but this time it wasn’t because she’d been up all night chasing an akuma or catching up on homework. No, she’d lied awake for hours for a different reason last night while her mind raced because today was the day!

She peeked her head into the classroom, surveying her other classmates chatting in their new seats casually. Lila might have been a brat, but her little seating rearrangement had given them an idea for an arrangement of their own. Nino and Rose now sat in her old seat; Juleka moved up to sit by Mylene across the aisle from Rose, and now Alya and Alix sat together in the back. They all shot her eager grins as she entered, pointing to Nino’s old seat in the front right next to…

“Adrien,” she sighed dreamily, eyes glazing over.

“Morning, Marinette,” he glanced up and waved, and she shook herself.

“Morning, Ad-rien,” she said stiffly with a wave, flicking her gaze to the empty seat beside him. “Our friends seem to have moved seats, so is it okay if I sit here?”

“Of course,” he gestured for her to go ahead, so she removed her backpack and sunk into her new seat with a small squeal of delight.

The girls had spent all afternoon coming up with this new seating arrangement so that she could sit next to Adrien. After all of their other plans had failed, they decided that the only way to get Adrien to notice her was to shove them together. Literally.

Mylene had sent her some breathing exercises to try to keep herself calm enough to pay attention in class, but she couldn’t help but notice his every movement beside her. They were so close now that she could feel the wood shift under his weight when he resituated himself or hear his breath pass through his lips as he dug for a pencil in his bag which reminded her…

“That’s strange,” he muttered. “Hey, Marinette, do you mind if I borrow a pencil? I guess I lost all of mine somehow.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, totally!” She ripped open her bag and fumbled to pass him one, nearly dropping it a couple times.

“Thanks. I must have left them in my locker by accident,” his fingers brushed hers gently as he accepted it, her heart sputtering at the warmth of his skin against her own.

“No problem,” she said, cheeks pink.

“By the way, did that medicine help at all?” He asked, and she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

“Oh, that? Uh, yeah. It’s all good. Thanks,” she said with a nervous laugh, slumping a little.

“Good. I spent all weekend trying to find a pharmacy that would fill it. You must have been so uncomfortable, but I’m glad I was able to help,” he relaxed and patted her shoulder. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied stiffly, pinching the bridge of her nose when he turned his attention to Mlle. Bustier as she entered the room.

\- - -

“What medication?” Emma tilted her head as she held a strip of fabric in place for her mom, and Marinette sighed.

“Well, one of the ways I tried confessing to your dad involved giving him a letter, and long story short, I mixed the letter up with a prescription for constipation capsules,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You father was going on a trip to London with another girl, and I didn’t want him to fall in love with her, so I tried to jump the gun and confess, but yeah…It worked though. He spent the whole weekend thinking of me. At home. Struggling to go to the bathroom.”

“Wait, you had dad get you constipation medicine when you tried confessing?” Emma cupped her hands over her mouth. “I would have died of embarrassment!”

“I really thought I might, but your father was such a sweetheart that he didn’t pay it any mind,” Marinette shook her head. “We still joke about it to this day. Sometimes instead of love notes, he leaves me prescription cards, the mangy little cat.”

“Wow, you actually did that, and he still married you?” Emma laughed.

“Yep,” Marinette nodded, pressing her lips into a line. “So, if you ever do anything embarrassing in front of your crush, don’t fret too much.”

“So, what happened next with you and dad?”

“Well…”

\- - -

If there was anything Marinette was known for, it was being clumsy. Most days it worked in her favor to ward off any suspicion of her being Ladybug because the last person everyone expected to be Paris’s famous superhero was the school klutz. Knowing how gracefully challenged their friend was, the girls devised a plan to use it to their advantage. It wasn’t the first time she’d tripped into Adrien, but it did feel a little scary this time since she’d be doing it on purpose.

“What if he doesn’t catch me?” Marinette said, biting her nails as Alya straightened her hair.

“He will. Adrien is the super coordinated to your super uncoordinated,” Alya assured her, removing her hand from her mouth.

“What if I hurt him?” She lifted her hand back to her lips, but Alya slapped it away.

“You’ve literally fallen down half of the front steps into his arms, I highly doubt the last two steps to the library are going to kill him,” Alix said pointedly, popping her gum.

“Alix is right, you can do this,” Mylene said, closing her hands into encouraging fists.

“Here he comes!” Rose called, retreating back into the library.

“Go get him, girl,” Alya nudged her with her elbow, and Marinette took a deep breath before getting into position.

She performed the fall perfectly, just like they’d practiced, and as predicted, Adrien caught her easily as she toppled into him.

“Sorry!” She yelped, cheeks flushing as she scrambled against his firm chest.

“No worries. You okay?” He chuckled, helping her find her footing.

“Oh, you know me. I fall at least 20 times a day,” she waved it away.

“Adrikins?” Adrien stiffened, shoulders curling as Chloe’s voice sounded in the courtyard.

“Actually, I’m avoiding Chloe. Hide me?” He pressed his palms together pleadingly.

“Oh, uh…this way,” she took his wrist and tugged him along, ducking behind the first door she came to which just so happened to be a tiny custodial closet with barely enough room for the two of them.

“Good thinking, Marinette. Chloe will never check in here with all the dirty mops and cleaning supplies. Very clever,” he said, clicking on the light. “Sorry to drag you into this. Most of the time I can put up with her, but other times I just prefer to hide.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain to me. Trust me,” Marinette rolled her eyes becoming acutely aware that she was now hiding in a small closet. Alone. With Adrien.

He kept a respectable distance between them, or as respectable of a distance as the closet would allow. He was such a gentleman, although the compactness of the closet meant that she could still feel the brush of his shirt against her arms when he shifted his weight, and her cheeks flushed, heart hammering so hard in her chest, she swore he could hear it. She was pretty sure a toilet brush was sticking her in the back, but she didn’t care. This was the best day of her life.

“Uh, so, how goes modeling lately?” She asked, clearing her throat in an attempt to fill the silence.

“It’s fine. Sometimes I feel silly, but then everyone goes crazy over it, so I guess I’m doing something right,” he shrugged, carefully lifting an arm to rub the back of his neck.

“Your ads are great!” She blurted then seeming to catch herself added, “I mean, you’re a really great model. People wouldn’t go so crazy if you weren’t great, so you should be proud is what I’m saying.”

“I know,” he shifted his gaze down to his shoes. “Thanks, Marinette. I think you’re really great too. If you ever need a model for your designs, just let me know.”

He paused, cupping a hand to his ear against the door before cracking it open and peeking out.

“I think the coast is clear,” he said, stepping out into the hall. “Thanks again for hiding out with me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, uh-huh. Tomorrow,” she waved, a giddy smile stretched across her lips as he walked away before she melted against the doorframe.

“Adrien said I’m great!”

\- - -

Emma quirked a brow as her mother cupped her cheeks, lost in a dreamy trance of her memories. She had a feeling this was gonna be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“So, what exactly does this have to do with you two getting together? You’re still only friends,” Emma said, placing her hands on her hips and snapping her mother out of her dream-like state.

“Patience, I’m getting there,” Marinette chided, and Emma slumped a little with a sigh.

\- - -

That afternoon, Adrien paid the bakery a visit looking for Marinette, much to Tom and Sabine’s delight.

“Oh, she’s just upstairs, I’ll go get her!” Sabine offered, but Adrien held up a hand.

“Actually, I was hoping to hang out and do some homework together if that’s okay,” he said, curling his shoulders a little.

“Of course, it is! You can even stay for dinner you’d like,” Tom said with a wide grin, and Adrien perked up.

“Thank you, Mr. Dupain,” he said politely as Tom tossed some cookies onto a plate.

“Here, take these as a snack,” he insisted, shoving the plate into Adrien’s hands. “Marinette should be in the living room.”

“Thanks so much. You guys are awesome,” Adrien waved over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs, and Tom placed his arm around his wife as they both sighed contently.

Marinette was brewing tea when Adrien knocked on the door, and she felt her heart jump up to her throat when she opened it.

“A-A-Adrien?” She panicked, cupping her face.

“Hello,” he chuckled. “I wanted to say thanks for earlier and hang out for a while. You and I only ever seem to spend time together when we’re in crazy situations, so I wanted to have a normal day for a change.”

“You want to hang out? With me? Right now?”

“If that’s okay,” he bit his lip, and a giddy grin spread across her lips.

“Yes! It’s totally okay. More than okay. It’s awesome. Perfect. Like you! I mean- achoo! My allergies are bad today, um, come in,” she stepped aside and gestured awkwardly for him to enter.

“Your dad sent up some cookies. They smell amazing,” he said, pacing over to set them on the table. “I actually have a big sweet tooth. Just don’t tell my dad.”

Marinette smiled politely before frantically texting the girls the moment he turned his back.

_Adrien came over to hang out. Help!_

“Would you like some tea?” She offered, stalling.

“I’d love some. Thanks,” he smiled, setting his bag down and digging out his homework.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she added more water to the kettle.

 _Now’s your chance! Tell him how you feel._ Alya urged.

 _Yeah, don’t chicken out._ Alix added.

 _Remember to breathe!_ Mylene said with a smiley face.

 _Yeah, don’t pass out._ Juleka advised.

 _You can do it, Marinette!_ Rose cheered, and Marinette pocketed her phone and took a deep breath.

“What about you, Marinette?” Adrien started, biting into a cookie. “Do you have any secrets?”

“Well, actually,” she said, cheeks pink. “I’m in love with…a guy.”

“Oh,” Adrien’s eyebrows raised before a knowing smile curled on his lips. “Do I know him?”

“Uh, kinda,” she rubbed her arm.

“What’s his name?” Adrien urged, and she bit her lip, sitting down awkwardly. “You’d rather no say. I understand. Although, if you tell me, I can totally help you.”

“It’s…complicated,” she said, twiddling her thumbs.

“Well, tell me about him at least,” Adrien said, nudging her slightly.

“He’s…really nice and smart, and he’s got the most gorgeous green eyes, silky blond hair…He’s really athletic and super popular.”

“He sounds awesome,” Adrien leaned against his fist. “You deserve someone awesome, Marinette. I hope you can find someone who makes you happy.”

Marinette bit her tongue, holding back her simple declaration. _It’s you_. The boy she was in love with was sitting in front of her none the wiser, and his obliviousness shot a hole through her moxie.

“Wanna work on physics first?”

“Uh, sure…”

\- - -

“Wait, are you serious?” Emma’s eyes narrowed. “He really didn’t connect the dots?”

“Nope.”

“But you practically told him! How could he be so blind!” Emma shouted, waving her arms in exasperation.

“Men don’t notice subtlety, sweetie. They’re all as dense as doorknobs which is why I needed to up my game because someone much more direct was also vying for your father’s attention at the time.”

\- - -

“Let’s review, shall we?” Marinette tapped the meter stick against her palm. “Adrien’s photoshoot is located here, so we have to set up over here if we want him to see us.”

“You mean see you?” Alix quirked a brow.

“Exactly,” Marinette nodded.

“Since we’re all friends, it’ll be totally normal to ask Adrien to hang out with us on the beach after he’s done,” Alya said, casting Marinette a pointed look. “Nothing to freak out over.”

Marinette offered up a sheepish grin before they all stuck their hands in for a group cheer and set off to work. Marinette had designed the perfect swimsuit for the occasion, and Adrien was bound to notice her.

The beach was crowded, but the girls split up on different routes to increase their chances of scoring the perfect spot. Marinette stood on her tip toes in an attempt to see over the wall of people in front of her when her phone buzzed.

“Girl, where are you? We landed the spot,” Alya said.

“Yeah, and there’s a problem,” Alix added, and Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed.

“A problem?”

“Kind of a minor hiccup, really,” Alya winced.

“What’s going on?” Marinette demanded as the crowd in front of her began to clear.

“Well,” Alya drawled as Marinette finally spotted them, glancing just beyond to see a familiar mop of dark silky hair that made her stomach drop.

“Kagami’s here,” Alix said as Marinette watched her recline in a beach chair with big sunglasses directly in Adrien’s line of sight.

“We need a new plan,” Alya said when Marinette made it over to them. “What if we distract Kagami and then you ask Adrien to go get ice cream with you up the beach?”

“No, I don’t want to be underhanded about this,” Marinette said, shoulders slumping. “Maybe this is a sign. I mean, if Adrien really wanted me then I wouldn’t have to fight her for him, right?”

The girls exchanged worried glances, but Marinette set her bag down decidedly.

“Come on. Let’s just go enjoy our day at the beach,” she insisted, putting on a smile.

“Okay, if you’re sure, girl,” Alya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go play volleyball. Maybe you can take some of your emotions out on the ball,” Mylene suggested.

“Kay,” Marinette smiled, allowing her friends to whisk her away, refusing to let herself look over at Adrien or Kagami. She would focus on enjoying the day with her friends instead. Anything else just led to heartache.

\- - -

“But wait, I thought you said you needed to try _harder_. You sound like you’re giving up!” Emma said, placing her hands on her hips.

“Patience,” Marinette reminded with a warning lilt, and Emma sighed, waving for her to continue.

“Everything changed when your father approached us with Kagami…”

\- - -

“Hey, girls,” Adrien greeted with a smile. “Got room for two more?”

The girls all looked to Marinette who plastered a smile over her wince.

“Of course,” she nodded, and Alya shot her a worried look. “It’s fine. No worries.”

“Great!” Adrien perked up, and Kagami shot Marinette a pointed look as she linked her arm through his.

“You’ll play on my team, Adrien,” she said, and Marinette bit her lip as Kagami kept a smug gaze on her.

“Dang she’s ruthless,” Alix grumbled as they huddled together.

“How you doing, Marinette?” Mylene asked, and Marinette pressed her lips into a firm line.

“I changed my mind. Kagami wants a competition, so she’s gonna get one,” Marinette said much to the surprise of her friends.

“Get it, girl!” Alya high-fived her.

“We got your back,” Alix nodded in agreement.

Marinette locked eyes with Kagami as Alya served the ball, a sense of determination setting in. If Ladybug could do it, why couldn’t Marinette? Kagami may be more athletic than her, but she could at least prove that she wouldn’t be taken down so easily.

The first point Marinette scored on Kagami brought a new fire to her rival’s eyes that told Marinette she wouldn’t be underestimated again. They remained locked in a silent battle, leaping to spike the ball on the other all while Adrien played along completely oblivious to the war raging over him.

Kagami scored a spike on Marinette, and Adrien offered her a high five as Marinette crashed to the ground, her ankle giving out and toppling her over. Pain surged up her leg, and she clutched her ankle with a whimper.

“M, you okay?” Alya asked as her team rushed to her side. “Your ankle’s already swelling. Let’s get some ice.”

Adrien noticed her plight and rushed to her side immediately, not paying Kagami a second thought.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” His eyebrows creased with worry as he gently pushed her hands aside to examine the damage.

“I’m fine. I just landed on it wrong,” she insisted, but Adrien shook his head.

“You should stay off of it. Come on,” he said, and Marinette would remember his next move for the rest of her life.

His arms snaked behind her back and under her knees, and before she could process, she was in his arms. Cheeks red, she awkwardly scrambled to link her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their set up. She felt like a princess being carried by her prince, and nothing else mattered in that moment.

“You should prop your foot up,” he suggested, reaching for her beach bag and setting it under her foot.

“I got some ice,” Alya approached, holding up a bag.

“Awesome. Thanks, Alya,” Adrien said, and Marinette squirmed a little under the cool touch of the ice.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, curling her shoulders. “I’m so clumsy.”

“Don’t worry about it, Marinette. I get sports injuries all the time,” Adrien assured her. “You were really awesome out there. I didn’t know you were so good at volleyball.”

“I feel like I ruined everyone’s day,” she said, and Alya flicked her nose.

“You didn’t ruin anything except your ankle. The girls and I will bring you some ice cream in a bit then we’ll lay out and work on our tan, okay?”

“Okay,” Marinette clasped her hands together between her thighs as Alya left to join the others.

“Do you need anything?” Adrien offered, and Marinette bit her lip.

“I don’t want to trouble you anymore,” she said, flicking her gaze to her lap.

“It’s no trouble at all, Marinette,” he smiled, and she searched his warm expression before reaching out to take his wrist.

“Then I have a favor that only you can do for me,” she said a bit timidly, but Adrien quirked an encouraging brow. “Will you keep me company?”

“Of course,” he chuckled, reaching for his bag and digging out his towel which he laid out next to hers before sitting down. “I know what it’s like to be alone, and it’s not fun, so I’ll stay with you for the rest of the day if you want.”

“Thanks, Adrien,” she smiled, cupping her cheek to hide her blush.

“You’re welcome, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Adrinette fluff for you to enjoy! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go see Avengers! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“So, you spent the day together on the beach, and that’s how you got together?” Emma leaned against the kitchen counter as Marinette prepared their sandwiches for lunch.

“No.” Emma flopped over with a groan.

“This story is like a million hours long!” Emma whined, and Marinette pursed her lips to hide her smirk.

“Try living through it,” she said pointedly. “Now, our little bonding moment on the beach didn’t go unnoticed, in fact, we made the front cover of a tabloid magazine a week later.”

\- - -

“I’m sorry!”

Adrien wore an apologetic wince on the screen as Marinette stared down at the cover on her lap. The two of them sprawled out together at the beach, smiling, laughing. In the corner was a picture of him carrying her with a caption about their supposed secret relationship.

“I know it’s been going on to some extent since that day at the movies, but this is way worse,” he said with a sigh.

“No, no, it’s okay,” she insisted. “I don’t mind.”

“I know, but I still feel like I should apologize,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d hate to inconvenience you or have my fans send you hate mail or something.”

“I won’t take it personally. You’re my friend, Adrien, and it’s just some silly tabloid,” she waved it away, though she secretly planned to keep that cover forever.

“Okay, but please tell me if something like that happens,” he said, eyebrows furrowing, and Marinette offered him a soft smile.

“I will,” she promised, and he seemed to relax.

“How’s your ankle?”

“A lot better now. I can walk on it just fine,” she said, glancing down and wiggling it.

“I’m glad. I know it’s rough climbing the stairs with a hurt foot. One time my father had to have a room set up for me downstairs because I couldn’t make it all the way up to my room.”

“Papa had to carry me up for the first couple days. The real challenge was not falling again and making it worse,” she said, and they both shared a laugh. “Um, thanks for all of your help carrying my books and holding doors for me.”

“No problem. I know you’d do the same for me, so I was happy to help,” he assured her. “By the way, my father is hosting a branding gala at the Agreste foundation soon, and since your hat won his contest, I convinced him to invite you.”

“For real?” She gasped, eyes widening.

“It’s next week, but I figured you’d want time to plan your outfit. It’s formal attire,” he said, and she felt her heart leap. “I’ll deliver your proper invite tomorrow.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She bounced giddily, and Adrien chuckled.

“You’re welcome. Usually these things are boring, but it’ll be way more fun with you there.” Her cheeks flushed at that. “Anyway, I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah, see you,” she waved, falling back onto her chaise with a squeal the moment they hung up before surging forward again with a new sense of purpose.

She had work to do!

\- - -

“Why didn’t you ask him to be your _real_ boyfriend? You two got along so well,” Emma asked around a mouthful.

“Because it wasn’t the right time. Your father and I were great friends before we started dating, and that friendship was important,” Marinette said, holding up a finger. “Improving your relationship as friends only makes your romantic relationship stronger later.”

“I guess,” Emma rolled her eyes. “So, tell me about the gala! Did you make your own dress?”

“I didn’t make just any dress, my dear. I made _the_ dress.”

\- - -

“Whoa.” Her friends all stared at her in awe as Marinette situated her skirt.

“How do I look?” Marinette asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

“I know you want to capture his attention and all, but I think you’re going to kill him, girl,” Alya said, looking her up and down. “Seriously, you look stunning.”

“Yeah, the dress turned out awesome,” Alix echoed.

“You look so beautiful!”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as her friends showered her with praise before her mother poked her head through the trap door.

“Ready to go, sweetie?”

“Go get him, girl,” Alya pulled her in for a hug followed by the rest of her friends, and Marinette took a deep breath before carefully making her way downstairs.

Her father teared up when he saw her, and Marinette bit back a smile. In a way, it made her a little self-conscious to have everyone staring at her, but everything was worth it the moment she arrived at the gala.

Adrien was chatting with Kagami which in most instances would have made her uneasy, but as soon as she walked through the door, Adrien stopped mid-sentence, eyes locked on her. Kagami turned to glare at her, but Marinette simply smiled and waved as Adrien approached her.

“You made it!” He grinned, exchanging kisses with her before examining her dress. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yep! She beamed as he spun her around.

“You look incredible,” he said before perking up as an idea flashed in his head. “Let’s go show my father. I’m sure he’ll be impressed.”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother him,” Marinette curled her shoulders, feeling a bit embarrassed at the thought of Gabriel Agreste judging one of her designs. A hat was one thing, but she poured everything into this dress. She’d be crushed if he hated it.

“Don’t worry. He’s gonna love it,” Adrien assured her, offering an arm which she reluctantly took.

Marinette glanced around at the other well-to-do partygoers as they approached Nathalie, spotting Chloe and her mother across the room. Great. Now she had two people to dodge all evening.

“Nathalie,” Adrien tapped her shoulder, and his father’s assistant turned, a grey tablet in her hands. “Father, this is Marinette, the contest winner.”

“Yes, I remember,” Gabriel nodded. “Welcome to my gala.”

“Thank you, sir,” Marinette said politely.

“Marinette designed and made her dress tonight, and I wanted to show you,” Adrien nudged her forward as Gabriel flicked his gaze to her.

She smiled sheepishly, squirming a little as he studied her. His expression was so emotionless and hard to read, and she couldn’t tell what was running through his mind which only made her blood pump faster.

“Very fine work, Marinette,” he said finally. “We may very well be attending one of your galas in a few years.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Agreste,” she bowed, cheeks pink. “And thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course. A designer of your caliber will always have a place at my galas.”

Her heart shot up to her throat as Adrien bid him farewell and led her away. She wasn’t sure if her feet were even touching the ground anymore.

“See? Told you he’d be impressed,” Adrien said with a grin.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she sighed, clasping her hands over her heart, and Adrien chuckled in amusement.

“Come on, I’ll help you find them. Let’s go dance,” he took her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor.

Cold glares from Kagami and Chloe aside, she had to admit it felt pretty good to be in his arms, swaying in time with the music. Tonight was the best night of her life, although, her happiness was short-lived.

“I’m cutting in.”

Before Marinette could process, strong hands pulled her away from Adrien, spinning her away. When she righted herself, she turned to see Kagami in her place wearing a smug grin. Adrien seemed a little confused, but nonetheless surrendered his attention.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Marinette stormed off to the buffet where she grumpily stuffed her face with hor d’ouerves. Of course, she should have expected such retaliation; Kagami wasn’t one to take things lying down, especially when it came to Adrien. Though, she supposed she more than deserved it given some of her own stints of jealousy in the past, and she had caught his attention, even if only for a little while. Tonight was still a win in her book.

“Having fun, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_?”

She suppressed an eye roll as she stuffed another mini quiche into her mouth and turned to see Chloe standing with a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

“I was until I had to witness your terrible makeup choices,” she grumbled.

“Ha-ha, but don’t think I didn’t notice you dancing with Adrien. Don’t fool yourself into thinking he’s going to fall in love with you over some ugly dress,” Chloe sneered. “You’re always going to be too low class for him no matter how much you dress yourself up.”

“We’ll see about that Chloe. Unlike you, Adrien isn’t such a stuck-up snob who worries about those things which is why _you’ll_ never stand a chance with him,” Marinette said before turning and walking away, leaving Chloe fuming.

As annoying as Chloe could be, Marinette knew she was right about Adrien. He’d never fall for someone so shallow and full of herself, so really her only true rival for his affection was Kagami. The only problem with that was that Kagami was really good at getting her way, but tonight was the night when all of that changed.

“We need to talk,” Kagami grabbed her wrist and toted her off.

“About what?” Marinette grunted under Kagami’s steely grip.

“You are so shameless,” Kagami growled once they reached the foyer. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. You’re conspiring with Chloe again to get to Adrien.”

“Actually, I was just enjoying the desserts,” Marinette held up a macaron.

“Don’t play innocent,” Kagami slapped it from her hand as she went to take a bite. “I know you’re working against me. Your sprained ankle at the beach that you milked for a week to keep Adrien’s attention, and now you show up here in a big pink dress just to steal him away from me. What did I ever do to you?”

“What did I ever do to _you?_ ” Marinette shot back. “What? You think I _wanted_ to sprain my ankle? Ever since you moved here you’ve always been cold to me, and any time that I so much as look at Adrien, you cling to him and glare at me.”

“I only do that because of how much attention he pays you!” Kagami shouted, and Marinette stepped back a little, eyebrows raising.

“What?” Marinette blinked, and Kagami turned away purposefully.

“Ever since I met him, Adrien has spoken so highly of you. He always insists that you’re just friends, but I can tell he has feelings for you,” Kagami explained. “So when he asked me on a date, I was so excited because I thought that he liked _me_ , but then I show up and _you’re_ there. I tried not to let it get to me, but he kept looking at you and then he just _left_ me for you. He asked _me_ on a date then spent the whole time chasing you. How do you think that made me feel? You’re always stealing him out from underneath me.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, and Kagami rolled her eyes. “No, really. I am. I like Adrien, but I didn’t go on that date to steal him. Adrien told me that he liked you, but he was nervous to be alone with you, so I went to support him.”

“He doesn’t like me enough, apparently,” Kagami grumbled. “Every time you fall down, he comes running. He never even looks back at me.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way. All this time I’ve been worried about losing him to you because you’re so confident and strong and pretty,” Marinette said, and Kagami’s cheeks flushed. “I wish I was more like you. I can’t even get my words right around him half the time.”

“I am pretty amazing,” she nodded with a smirk. “But sometimes I wish that I could be soft and cute like you. Boys like that. Adrien is the first boy that’s ever asked me out. The rest are all too afraid.”

“Maybe instead of fighting with each other, we should be helping each other,” Marinette suggested. “You can teach me to be more confident, and I can help you loosen up.”

“What about Adrien?” Kagami quirked a brow.

“I already decided once that I’d be okay if he ends up with you. I just want him to be happy, don’t you?” Marinette asked, and Kagami shifted her weight. “Let’s call a truce, and let Adrien decide what he wants.”

Marinette held out a hand, and Kagami eyed it a moment before bowing.

“I accept your truce, and if you will offer it, your friendship,” she said, and a smile curled on Marinette’s lips.

“Of course.”

Slow applause sounded from the corner of the room, and they turned to see Chloe approaching with a smirk.

“Very moving, you two, but this is exactly the reason neither of you are going to end up with Adrien,” Chloe said, examining her nails.

“What because you think he’s going to pick you?” Marinette quirked a brow. “In case you haven’t noticed, he’s always running _away_ from you.”

“Adrikins and I go way back. No one knows him better than I do,” she bragged, rolling her eyes.

“What’s his favorite color?” Marinette asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“Red,” Chloe said as if it were obvious.

“According to his latest interview in Vogue, his favorite color is blue,” Marinette shook her head, and Chloe bristled.

“Marinette is right. You are not a threat to us,” Kagami said coldly. “You’re nothing more than a self-absorbed brat who only cares about boosting her own place in life.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to end up poor and sad like Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe grunted, and Kagami stalked forward and grabbed her by the necklace.

“If you ever say so much as one thing to her ever again, I will rip every hair from your head, do you understand me?” She growled. “Now, get out of my sight.”

Chloe’s eyes widened with fear as Kagami released her hold and turned to stalk back to the main room, taking Marinette’s arm. They only made it a few steps before Marinette jerked backwards, and the foyer echoed with a rip. They spun around to see Chloe wearing a wicked grin with her food on the end of Marinette’s skirt.

“You pathetic, disgusting wench!” Kagami shouted as Marinette gathered up her skirt, tears welling in her eyes.

“This is what happens when talentless people try to play designer,” Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ll never be worthy of Adrien. Stop kidding yourself.”

Kagami glared as she turned and strutted off before turning to Marinette.

“It’s ruined!” She hiccupped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What a brat,” Kagami spat, assessing the damage. It was bad. The skirt had separated from the bodice in a long tear that Marinette held together to keep from exposing herself.

“Maybe she’s right,” Marinette said. “Maybe I’m not worthy of Adrien.”

“Don’t listen to her. She’s the human embodiment of trash,” Kagami said, attempting to reach out to her, but Marinette brushed her off.

“Tell Adrien I’m sorry. I’m gonna go sit in the bathroom and wait for my mom,” she said dejectedly before slowly limping off.

Kagami watched her go with a wince before pressing her lips together and rushing out into the ballroom.

“Adrien,” she said, taking his arm. “Marinette needs help.”

“What happened?” He sobered, spine straightening.

“Chloe ripped her dress. She’s hiding in the bathroom,” Kagami said, and he patted her shoulders.

“Thanks, Kagami,” he nodded before rushing off.

Kagami felt a twinge of longing watching him run after Marinette yet again. Adrien was so considerate and concerned for his friends; it really was admirable. As much as she loved him, part of her feared that he would never truly love her in return. He’d always be chasing Marinette, and it tore her heart in two. She was the best at everything she put her mind to, but yet when it came to love, she always seemed to be in second place with no way to earn first.

She wasn’t used to settling, and she didn’t like it. It made her feel worthless and hurt, and part of her wondered if it was worth the pain. She deserved the best, and Adrien was the best she’d found, but if he didn’t love her then was he really worth fighting for? She wasn’t sure he was.

“Marinette?” Adrien knocked frantically on the bathroom door, and the girl inside jumped in surprise. “It’s Adrien. Open up.”

“I can’t,” she replied with a sniffle.

“Kagami told me what happened. I want to help you,” he said, and she turned the ripped fabric over in her hands. “Please?”

Slowly, she stood up, bunching the fabric to cover herself carefully before opening the door. Adrien surveyed her tear-stained cheeks and sullen expression with a frown before flicking his gaze to the wad of ruffles in her hand.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I know you worked really hard on this,” he said, placing a hand on her arm. “I’ve always known that Chloe is mean, but this crosses a line.”

“She’s always been like this to me, ever since we were little. She always does the worst to me, putting gum in my hair, spilling things on my new dresses, ruining my projects…” Marinette averted her gaze and shifted her weight.

“What can I do to help?” Adrien asked, green eyes searching hers pleadingly.

“Invent a way to make Chloe a better person,” she grunted, shifting her gaze to the tear. “I think I should just go home.”

“What? No!” Adrien stepped into her path, placing a hand on her waist.

“Adrien, my dress is ruined. I can’t go back out there like this,” she lifted her shoulders and nodded to the tear.

“I’ll help you fix it,” he insisted.

“How? I don’t suppose you have a sewing machine hiding in your coat,” she retorted, and Adrien pursed his lips in thought.

“Come with me,” he said, taking her other hand and leading her to the elevator. “The Agreste foundation headquarters does a lot of work making clothes and blankets for third world countries. There’s probably a sewing machine in one of the offices upstairs.”

“Is it really okay for us to do this?” Marinette curled her shoulders as he pulled her through the doors and hit a button.

“This is the Agreste foundation, and my name is Adrien _Agreste_. I’ll take the blame if we get in trouble,” he winked, and a small smile curled on her lips.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

When the elevator opened, Adrien led her down the hall, peeking into each room until they finally found what they were looking for. Adrien found a long trench coat in a nearby closet and politely turned his back while she changed. She set to work loading the thread, and Adrien watched her work with a content smile. It was fun to see her focus so hard. Cute, even.

When she finally finished, she held the dress up with a smile before hugging it to her chest, and Adrien left her to change once more. She examined herself in the mirror, swaying side to side to ensure that the damage was fully repaired. She’d have to remember to thank Kagami for if she hadn’t alerted Adrien, she’d probably be crying on the way home right now. Even after everything she was willing to forgive Marinette and help her. She could see why Adrien liked her. She was surprising soft under her harsh exterior.

“You can’t even tell it was ripped,” Adrien remarked, strolling back in with his hands in his pockets. “I really am sorry about Chloe. I’ll talk to her.”

“I know perfectly well what Chloe is like,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You did most of the work. I just brought you up here and watched,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You really are talented.”

Her cheeks flushed at that.

“Shall we go back to the party?” She asked, and Adrien pursed his lips, rocking back on his heels.

“Actually, I was thinking we could hang out up here for a while. We got interrupted while we were dancing earlier, and I was kind of hoping to pick up where we left off…” He flicked his gaze up to hers. “If you want.”

Marinette’s heart skipped as she gave a small nod, and Adrien pulled out his phone, setting it on a table as soft music emanated from the speaker. He pulled her in close, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they began to dance. Being so close to him, swaying slowly in his arms, making up with Kagami…Tonight really was the best night after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grow increasingly more salty every time canon does a girls fighting over a boy trope in an episode, so have some girls supporting girls for once.   
> Also, the dress that she makes in this chapter is the leak dress that Jeremy posted on instagram forever ago.   
> Happy belated Mother's Day to all of you moms out there! I've actually had this chapter done for several days, but I was selfish and lazy this weekend and played Sims the whole time. Ooops. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Adrinette April, my dudes! This one is going to be short and sweet, but still lots of fun! It is kind of a sequel fic to Bedtime Stories which I wrote for an exchange forever ago where Tom and Sabine tell a young Marinette the story of how they met and fell in love since I know a few people asked for something like this after reading that one. If you haven't read that one I recommend it! It's very cute and fluffy, and it will give you something to do while you wait for the next chapter of this. ;)


End file.
